This Mean War!
by BlueJay84
Summary: Italy was happy, even in times of war, because of one person. But what if that one person was taken away from him?


**AN: Heey~ It's me Jay back with another Hetalia fanfic! Now with this one its an AU one-shot [or a two-shot if I get request XD]. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in my writhing, also Italy is supposed to be a bit more serious, and is fight ready. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Italy was sitting in one of the war tents with Germany and Japan, planning their next attack on the Allies. It was July 9 of 1943, the air was hot and humid.

"I think that ve should attack The Soviet Union next, vhat do you think Japan?" Germany asked the man next to him.

"Hai." Japan agreed, "Ret's launch a tank offence."

Italy, however, was paying little attention to the conversation. In-fact, he had tuned out of the meeting long ago.

"Italy, Italy? ITALY!" A voice snapped Italy back into reality.

"Huh, wah?" He looked around, a bit dazed.

"As I vas saying, Italy, ve are going to attack The Soviet Union, but ve vant your opinion on vhere." Germany let out a huff of annoyance.

"Mi dispiace, Germany." Italy leaned over the map and looked over it.

"Hmm," He scanned the map, then he pointed somewhere, "there, we'll-a launch an attack-a near Kursk." He sat back down and looked at the other nations.

"That's a good idea, then The Soivet Union vill have to go on the offensive as vell. Ok, the meeting is disbanded for today." Germany concluded and got up.

Italy quickly got up and scampered back to his own tent, even though he was at war, he always looked forward to one person each and every day; His sister.

Even though her land is part of Italy, she still is a personification nonetheless. He loved his sister to bits and pieces and would do anything to protect her.

Who knew he would fail?

"Ciao sorella!" Italy said entering the tent in which he and his sister shared.

"ITALY!" He heard a scream, and then a little figure tackled Italy. Italy fell onto the floor, and on top of her was a girl that looked no older than 10.

"I missed you Italy!" The little girl said. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. She had long auburn hair, much like Italy's, and sparkling hazel eyes. She also had the trademark Italian curl on the top of her head. She also had on the same exact uniform that Italy had on, just in a smaller size.

Italy sat up chuckling, "I missed you too Sicily, but you do know that I was just in the other tent?" Italy asked.

"Si, but Mr. Germany, asked me not to disturb you guys in a meeting." She puffed out her cheeks and pouted her lip.

"Well, I guess you should listen to Germany then. You don't want him to be upset now, do we?" Italy got up and went toward the makeshift kitchen, a couple of pots and a fire-pit, and started up a fire.

"Sorella, do yo—"Before he could finish, Sicily had picked up a tomato and started chopping them with a Swiss army knife.

"Aren't you the eager one?" Italy asked, then he and Sicily started to laughed and talked about what they would do after this war had ended.

(Timeskip to bed time)

Italy was tucking her sister in after a bed-time story. She snuggled under the cover and smiled.

"Ti amo, fratello~" She yawned and closed her hazel orbs, instantly falling asleep.

"Ti amo troppo." Italy smiled and fell asleep next to her.

The next time Italy woke up, he heard people yelling and guns firing. He instantly shot up and got dressed. He looked over at the sleeping lump under the covers. He went over to Sicily and kissed her. Then, he got his gun and ran outside. He quickly found Germany and ran up to him.

"Status report!" Italy yelled shooting a couple of shots at red and blue coats.

"England and America are attacking!" Germany shouted, ducked as a bullet whizzed by.

"Cazzo!" Italy yelled, then a scream reached his ears, stopping him completely.

It was Sicily.

His beloved sister.

"SICILY!" Italy ran back the tent only to conform his worst fears. Items were scattered everywhere, a little bit of blood was on the dirt, but what flared anger in him the most was seeing Sicily in the hands of none other than England and America.

"Don't you-a DARE hurt-a her!" Italy growled, pointed his rifle at England because America was holding Sicily.

"Why would we?" England had a sickly sweet smile on his face, "All we need to do is borrow her until the end of this war.~"

Sicily eyes went wide and were filled with terror, this angered Italy even more, to see his sister so helpless. He started to advance toward the three of them when America spoke.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said wagging a finger, "Not another step, or she gets hurt." America handed Sicily over to England who had a knife in his hand. Italy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Good little Italy, now drop the gun and get on your knees and hands behind you head." Italy did as he was told, slowly putting down his rifle and got on his knees, hands behind his head. But then, America advance towards Italy and hit him on his neck, making Italy crumble.

"ITALY!" Sicily screamed, struggling in England's grasps.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the laughter of the two nations, and the cry's of his sister.

(Timeskip to Italy waking up)

"Ugggg." Italy moaned and opened his eyes, he was on a stretcher and there were curtains blocking him off from the rest of the tent. If he had to guess, he was in the infamy, but how did he get there? Suddenly, all of last night came flowing back to him.

The mess.

America and England.

His sister.

Italy shot up, but when he did a strong hand pushed him back down into the bed. He looked up to see Germany and Japan.

"Germany! Let me-a go! I-a need to go fi—"Italy said before Germany cut him off.

"Italy, you need to rest, vhatever happened to you last night drained all of your energy." Germany's eyes were full of concern, but Italy did notice.

"But I-a need to go!" Sicily is in-a danger!" Italy protested. Germany and Japan gave him a weird look. Italy let out a sigh and told them everything.

"—and-a before I blacked-a out I heard-a the older nations chuckle and-a Sicily scream." Italy finished. Japan took something out of his pocket and handed it to Italy.

"This now makes sense, Itary you should read it." Japan said, frowning.

Italy couldn't believe what he read;

* * *

_Axis Powers,_

_This note is to inform you that Sicily is with us now. We have taken over her land and have made it ours. You may not see Sicily until the war has ended, as in your surrender. Surrendered or Sicily gets hurt._

_The Allies_

* * *

Italy dropped the note and buried his head into his arms and let out chocked sobs. Then a new emotion took over, he stopped crying and got up to exit the tent.

"Itary! Where are you going?" Japan called.

Italy lifted the flap and looked back, "To find-a Sicily, of course.", then he left.

It was July 10, of 1943. Italy's happiness has been taken away.

And he was going to get it back.

* * *

**AN: Well that was crappy. Anyways, R&R please! Hasta La Pasta!~ **


End file.
